<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game on by DSDUKE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846240">Game on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE'>DSDUKE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Game Night, Games, Mentions of other series, Mild Smut, Penalty Game, Playing guilty gear, Playing video games, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a night with their friends. Steven and Connie play a game of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>light smut. has a itch to write.(Will be added to the collection)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ages: steven 23 Connie 21</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was friday and that meant gaming movies and silliness, as per a now year- old tradition. Earlier, there were a lot more of them. Spinel, Amethysts, Lars, Jasper and Garnet, all in the shared Little Homeworld residence of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran.It was a night of merriment, joking threats, playful taunting and heated rivalry over fighting games, and teasing of the two Jambuds 'not' relationship. It was a fast six hours before night fell and everyone left for their respective homes, leaving Connie and Steven alone to clean..and For them to begin their own night of games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cleaning the mess their friends made, Connie suggested a fun little challenge of penalty 'Guilty Gear'. Steven not exactly tired and finding it hard to say no to her fox-like smile, agreed. She took him by the hand and led him to his room, the title 'Guilty Gear Rev2 'already on the tv screen. As he got his pink PS4 controller and she, her ice blue one; He had to ask, what was the penalty for losing a match?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She gave him a cheeky grin, before reaching.l the back of his ear and giving it a quick yet deep suckling before whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loser strips"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven bit his tounge as he chuckled, a bit lecherously looking at her with an eyebrow arched. She nodded in response. It was indeed that type of game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Game on then." Challenged the hybrid as he sat on the floor in front of his bed his legs slightly crossed making a seat for Connie, who made a teasing show of seating down in between his legs. Flirtingly shifting in her 'seat' as she settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your nice butt not gonna save you, Berry, You're losing this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the compliment, but we should allow our skills to do the talking." She smirked as she chose her character ignoring him..Even when he bit her collarbone..Though she tipped her neck to give him access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few matches were Steven's 'Elphet' vs Connie's 'I-no', a back and forth that ended up leaving them both without a sweater and socks. Leaving them a bit more hungry to win and hungry for each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The seventh match ended in Connie's victory, Her Potemkin versus his Milia. Steven groaned in defeat and something else as Connie danced upon him in victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boom! That's what I'm talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cheated! You damn well know you cheated!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, no jumping against my Potemkin..Now go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven sighed as he placed the controller to the side Connie hopping  off him and onto the bed in excitement. before he reached the hem of his only to be stopped by Connie clicking tongue and wagging finger..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven looked at her incredulously. The amorous smirk showed just how serious and anxious she was. He chuckled, nodding his head in reluctant surrender before unbuckling his pants, pulling them off and tossing it to the impish Connie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spoils of war." She laughed as she gripped the pants, giving him a greedy grin. She gave his shirt and boxers a once-over, biting her lip...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before laughing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, laugh it up...You'll be stripping next. Trust that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok.." She took a moment to look down, below his waist with a smirk.."Big guy. Let's see you back that mouth up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven sat back down next to Connie, who so far lost only her sweater and socks in comparison to Steven, who lost that plus pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two picked their characters and began to play.. Steven's 'May' vs Connie's  'Chip'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck you, fuck May; and fuck that time stopping whale of hers"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget the almighty anchor and forward punch!  Now. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven sat back, smiling with all teeth on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strip, berry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded, pursing her lips before standing up, her back to him. She swayed her hips as she pretended to hold herself, her hand moving down her sides, to her hips. Down her thighs and up under her  pleated skirt, before pulling off a light blue bikini panty. She held it in her hand by its string before crawling over and placing the warm fabric in her stunned Bisky palm and nipping his lips. She purposely brushed her womanhood against his manhood as she backed off, sitting between gem and hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So should we continue  playing..or do you- mmmmmh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never got to finish as Steven kissed her deeply, his left hand on her breast and right positioning him to be taken in by her. She moaned and shivered at the feeling of him entering her, sucking in a breath she didn't know she was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them began laughing as instincts took over, throwing her arms around his shoulders and his around her waist, as they brought their foreheads together; wearing dual hungry and lovestruck smirks. Their hips rocked slowly, rhythmically, and in tandem. Their pace upping with each sensual stroke, losing themselves within each other.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>OOOOHH- new game it..MMM..is then, Bisky</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Connie's lust filled voice dripped in his ear, making his hair stand on end and his spine shiver in heat. He snarled as he gave her bottom a squeeze evoking a moan from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...Game on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That husky aroused voice of his made her chuckle in a sigh within his ear. She bit and sucked upon his neck before groaning his name as he hit her deepest, most responsive spot with precision...Game on indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bounce with me.(Pt1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie comes home to her roomie playing an old game..and decides to play one of her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Connie walked through the front door of Steven and her home, throwing her keys into the bowl besides it.  She stretched and yawned as she walked upstairs heading to her room, when she heard the sounds of a game being played in Steven's room. She stopped for a moment peeking in to see him playing an old playstation 2 game. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'So engrossed.' </em>She thought as she watched him play. Eyes focused, tongue out, grumbling to himself. She turned to the screen and saw what he was playing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Is that?..It really is!" </em>Her eyes widen as he watched his avatar and its allies defeat a group of enemies with an array of martial arts. A plan forming in her mind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She knocked on his door. "Hey Bisky, what's ya playing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yo Berry." Steven paused the game and turned to Connie with a smile as he rose up and walked towards her. "How was your day?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It was ok, class was boring but got an A + on my Sociology presentation. We made some strides in our project at LHWR&amp;D, so we're getting an increase  in our funding."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's awesome, Berry!" </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She giggled in surprise as he lifted her up and spun her around a couple of times in celebration. "Ahh Steven! Put me down, Bisky."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If I must, Superstar." He teased as he placed her back on to her feet, but still held her close. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> She squeezed his broad shoulder looking up at the hybrid. "So.. How was your day home? Was you able to relax, Roomie?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, for the most part. Did my music theory and video production class, recorded a video for tube-tube that I'm gonna edit, and as you can see."He nodded towards the system. "Hooked up the old PS2."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can see that." She looked back for a moment, a smirk appearing on her face before turning back to the hybrid. "So what is this game? Looks like a Kingdom Hearts beat-em up."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"An accurate description." He chuckled. "It's called ''The Bouncer', fun for what it is. Already going through a second time. Trying to beat it completely get all the characters and such."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Connie had to fight the smirk from climbing on her face as her plan to tease him gain more traction. "Really?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. It has a versus mode...Figure we can play together...go a few matches."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>' <em>Oh, were gonna play alright.' </em> She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, pressing her palms to his chest as she did. "You're so sweet. Just let me get situated, freshen up a bit...Ok, Bisky. Half-hour tops."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Give me time to finish this run" Red face and smirking, the hybrid agreed with her request, slowly releasing his hold around her. "Don't keep me waiting, yeah. I'll miss you again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It won't be long, I promise, needy Roomie." </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> "I'll hold you to that." Steven pecked the top of her head before moving out of her way. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll be back" She promised as she walked by, catching his wandering eye. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You better." He joked in a husky voice, before heading to the game. Picking up the controller and sitting back on the floor, he rotated his neck and shoulders. He resumed his game a bit more distracted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahh, that was nice."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was twenty minutes later when Connie returned to Steven's room. Bathed, refreshed and in some comfort clothing and her hair was in twin-tails. She crawled onto his bed and laid on her stomach just in time to watch him beat the final boss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Kou Leifou! that was much more easier than Sion playthro~ohoh~oohoo~hoo!" The feeling  of Connie, blowing in his ear made him shiver and tingled his spine. He turned his head to the left, seeing  her fox grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Congrats, on your victory."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven grinned himself. "You're looking comfy and adorable...Comfortable"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She shook her head as she played with one  of his locks. "Silly boy." </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven was about to retort when a scent made his nostrils flared. He started to sniff at her collarbone  making her chuckle as the small hairs above his lips tickled her. "You're wearing that nice stuff...Blue chai...What your scheming, Minx?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gulped as the feel of his warm breath on her neck. " Nothing.. why I gotta be..."She was interrupted by Steven nipping her atlas, right where the jaw connects with the neck. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hhhhhmmmm!!!" She hummed as she gripped the edge of the bed and flexed l her toes. "Hhhhaaahuhuha!! I promise. I'm not scheming!!" Her voice breathless and a bit arousing. "Please.. let me relax."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven sucked just a moment deeper making her gasp, before releasing her. "Now be honest." He smirked at her burgundy cheeked pout.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Of course, the pout didn't stay as a sly smirk made it  onto her face. "There's no scheme..I just had the urge to put some on."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh-huh. So you put on perfume.." He moved closer to her lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That you know I like."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She nodded.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"With no ulterior motive."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gave him a small peck. "Yup"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's a lie." He chuckled</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup..But I'm not saying anything more...For now.." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "I wanna just watch my Bisky play."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He looked suspicious at her grin, before sitting down next to her controller in hand. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She sat up before moving back to the head of the bed and laying down, her left knee at a bend. Hands folded along her stomach</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What ya doing back there, Sexyberry?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just relaxing, Big Bisky. Ready to watch you play."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, now I'm nervous." He chuckled as the game began. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Never known you to have performance anxiety."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven turned to her slightly impish grin with a look of shock.  "Wow, that was thick with innuendo."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't say anything." She gave him a pointed look. "You're the one thinking naughty thoughts..." She nodded towards the screen. "You gotta choose a guy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um-hmm, Ok." He turned to the game.. "Oh yeah.. let me choose.."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Volt Krueger?" Connie inquired  as she looked at the character  "He's a big guy"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Standard grappler. You'd like him. Since those are your types." He joked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey!" She playfully nudged  him with her sock. " You're to blame for that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh I know." Steven looked back at her with a smirk. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She rolled her eyes before kissing towards his direction. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven smirked as he turned his attention to the screen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Connie watched from behind with a little interest, her mind more focused on Steven. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'He's so cute when he's concentrating...Kind of feel bad about what I'm about to do....but it's  just too good of an opportunity to pass up.' </em>Connie giggled to herself. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She turned her attention to the screen seeing him barely beat a boss character. A flamboyantly dressed woman named 'Echidna' with tan skin, red twin drill hair. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You nearly lost that one." Connie teased her friend.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But I didn't." He spoke with cocky air. "You just watch me run through this without a lost."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, you're that good, huh? Not a single lost."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not.A.One."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"OK then...Let's have a wager, if you're so confident." </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven arched his left eyebrow at her challenging smirk. "What's the game?" he paused the game to face her fully.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She chuckled mischievously at his quizzical tone as  she sat up and pulled off the black t-shirt she was wearing, tossing it to him, leaving him a bit confused but eager.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"OK? What’s this about?"  He placed the shirt on his shoulder, as he waited for her answer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, for every boss you beat..I will strip off a piece of clothing. If by the end of the game, I'm completely in my birthday suit. You win."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" And what pray-tell, Do I win? "He crawled over to her with a lecherous smile .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You." She placed her arms under his own and held him</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Win." She pulled him closer as she leaned back down taking him with her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me."  She bit her lip amorously as she stared at him through half lid eyes. "If I'm completely nude..I'm completely yours. Whatever you want, no questions..Just eagerness."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steven looked at her clothing. Blue socks, black hip and thigh caressing short sweat-shorts, a blue form fitting high neck crop top, and a necklace with a turquoise stone. He looked at her with a narrow glance." Hmm. Question."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No bra, pink tanga panty." She laughed at the excited glance toward her hips and thighs " I thought you would like that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ulterior motive." He nipped on her naval making her squirm and gasp just a bit. </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She nodded. "That feels so nice, but let me finish talking." She  pulled him off her by cradling his face in her palms. She giggled at his boyish smile."You're so attractive." She kissed his nose, getting a chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So I've been told." He snickered. "So..Your challenge."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, my challenge. You know how to win..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Get you in the buff at the end of my play through. If I do.." He looked her up and down, giving her a toothy grin. "Yeah."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but if you can't..." She grinned. "You are mine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And how will that work?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Every time you lose..Boss or not..I get a layer back." </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hmm." he looked down at her attire again. " I have more bosses than you have clothing. You'd be nude before I reach the end."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Doesn't matter. I get a layer for every game over...Plus I have to be completely nude by the game's end for you to win.. If I even have a lone sock on, It’s my win.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“That does make it a bit harder.” He rubbed his chin in consideration before waving it off. “I can do it. Already ran through this game twice already."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Your confidence is so sexy,”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Isn’t it though.” He gave her a grin. “ One thing though, what happens when I beat a boss while you’re already nude."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“When?” She gave him a gasp of faux surprised.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Yeah. When.” He retorted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, you’re really sure of yourself. .If that happens.” She licked her lips before rubbing his thigh. "I'll give you something as a replacement for clothing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The amount of carnality in her voice, made him shiver in anticipation.  He nodded before moving close to her. "Ok..Game on, Berry."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Game on, Biscuit." She gave him a kiss before pushing him away. "Show me what you got."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>